Was wäre wenn
by DivinusVenefica
Summary: Dies ist meine neuste Liebesgeschichte. Wer mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen möchte, sollte sich zu erst den Prolog durchlesen. Den Rest der Story dürft ihr euch natürlich auch nicht entgehen lassen.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Leser,

endlich ist es wieder so weit, ich schreibe eine neue Bulma/Vegeta FanFiction! freu

‚Was wäre wenn...' handelt von dem langen und beschwerlichen Weg einer Liebe.

In dieser Story möchte ich mich aber mehr auf Vegeta konzentrieren, da es davon noch nicht allzu sehr viel gibt. Hauptaugenmerk ist der Schreibstil: die Ich-Perspektive.

Diese Schreibweiße ermöglicht mir mehr Freiheit, schließlich weiß niemand, wie es in Vegeta wirklich aussieht. Das sind doch die besten Voraussetzungen, oder nicht? zwinker

Nun aber genug der großen Reden, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf eure Reviews. 

Liebe Grüße

Sayurichan86


	2. Chapter 2

„Erdentussi!" Ich schrie mir fast die Seele aus dem Leib. „Nie ist dieses Weib da, wenn man sie mal braucht." Grummelnd suchte ich das Haus weiter nach ihr ab. Irgendwo musste sie ja sein. Die Frage war nur wo. Ihre Eltern konnte ich nicht fragen, die waren im Urlaub. Also musste sie mir helfen, ob ich nun wollte oder nicht. Immerhin ist mir wieder der GR um die Ohren geflogen. Bulma musste das mitbekommen haben, schließlich ist das nicht gerade leise. Zuerst ging ich in ihr Zimmer. Ohne zu klopfen öffnete ich die Tür. Wohlwissenden, dass ich dann wieder die Hammelbeine lang gezogen bekommen würde. Dies war eine Eigenschaft an mir, die sie wie die Pest hasste und ich liebte es sie zu ärgern. Als ich dort ankam und die Tür öffnete, traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Unwillkürlich klappte mir der Unterkiefer runter. Ich hatte Bulma und Yamchu gradewegs beim Tächtelmächtel gestört. Doch sie bemerkten mich nicht. Ich stand da noch eine Weile im Türrahmen und schaute mir das Getreibe amüsiert an.

„Braucht ihr noch lange? Das Weib muss mir meinen GR reparieren!", platze es nach einer Zeit raus. Erschrocken fuhren die Zwei hoch und schauten mich entsetzt an. Meine Blicken ruhten auf ihrem verschwitzten Körper. Dort bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal, wie schön sie doch eigentlich sein kann. Flink zog sich Bulma einen Morgenmantel über und eilte auf mich zu. Mit dem was folgte hab ich nicht gerechnet, auch wenn es vorherzusehen war. Bulma hat mir mit ordentlicher wucht eine gescheuert. „Was fällt dir ein?! Klopfen ist für den Möchtegern Prinzen wohl zu viel verlang?!", schrie sie mich an. In ihren Augen funkelte es nur so vor Zorn. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck steht ihr eigentlich sehr gut, dachte ich mir heimlich und das wurde dann dummerweise von einem Lächeln begleitet. Bulmas Augen verengten sich immer mehr. Yamchu hatte ich in der Zwischenzeit wieder angezogen, doch ich beachtete ihn gar nicht. Ich starrte weiter unverwandt Bulma an. Durch ihr wütendes Gefuchtel mit den Armen ist ihr der Morgenmantel verrutscht und ich hatte ihren Ausschnitt direkt vor meiner Nase. Doch sie bemerkte es nicht. „Ich verschwinde jetzt. Das ist mir echt zu blöd. Das nächste Mal kommst du besser zu mir!", schmollte diese Flachzange von der Erde. „Yamchu, warte!", rief Bulma und wollte ihm hinterher rennen, doch ich konnte noch schnell genug ihren Arm ergreifen und sie davon abhalten. „Mein GR, schon vergessen? Schraub ihn wieder ganz!" „Sag mal, was hast du heute im Frühstück gehabt?", schrie sie mich an. „Du tickst ja wohl echt nicht mehr sauber. Bau dir den Scheiß doch selber wieder zusammen. Ich bin doch nicht dein Sklave!" Mich haben diese Worte so gereizt, dass ich mich selbst vergaß und Bulma feste gegen die Wand drückte. Mittlerweile waren ihre beiden Seiten vom Morgenmantel verrutscht und ihr ganzer Busen entblößt. Mit einer Hand hielt ich ihre beiden Hände über ihrem Kopf fest und jetzt war es an mir, einmal laut zu werden. „Was glaubst du wer vor dir steht?! Und was die Sache mit den Sklaven angeht, da kannst du nur froh drum sein, denn sonst hättest du ein verdammt kurzes Leben. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn mir gegenüber keinen Respekt hat." Verschmitzt landete wieder mein Blick auf ihren Brüsten. „Ich hatte schon lange keine Frau mehr, an deiner Stelle würde besser schnell deine Arbeit verrichten, Weib.", zischte ich. „Du bist aber nicht an meiner Stelle!", brachte Bulma hervor und ihr schaute mich mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht richtig deuten konnte. Es lag Verachtung und Angst darin, aber auch Neugierde. Einige Sekunden standen wir regungslos voreinander. Wollte sie mich herausfordern? Bei Bulma kann man sich ja nie so sicher sein. Das war das erste Mal, dass es mir in ihrer Gegenwart eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Ich öffnete meine Hände und lies ihre von der Wand gleiten. Schnell richtete sie ihren Morgenmantel wieder. „Muss ich viel reparieren?" Bulma tat so, als wäre grade nichts passiert. Für meine Gesundheit wäre es wohl das Beste gewesen, dem gleich zu tun. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte ihr. Prüfenden Blickes stieß Bulma einen leisen Seufzer aus. „Gott sei Dank ist es nicht viel. Gib mir drei Stunden, dann ist er wieder einsatzbereit. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich vor den Fernseher. Trainieren konnte ich momentan nicht, also musste ich mir eine andere Beschäftigung suchen. So zappte ich also durch die zig tausend Programme, doch nichts entsprach meinem Interessenbereich. Ich hätte fluchen können. Was sollte ich denn jetzt bitte machen?


End file.
